Revenge
by Sam Waterston Fan
Summary: An old case comes back to haunt Lennie and his former partner, Mike Logan. Who is causing problems for Lennie and Mike? Can Lennie solve the case with Ed's help? Briscoe/Green paring and a little of Jack.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER OR THE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF AND NBC.**

**This story is a sequel to an episode called **_Extended Family_** that aired in 1993. This is now 10 years later. Lennie/Ed pairing in the 27****th**

**May 5****th**** 27****th**** precinct at 7pm**

"Well, that case is now closed," Lennie sighed as he sat down, and Ed stood at the table.

"Yeah. I'm going home after I pick up take out, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. I will see you tomorrow then, Ed. Good night."

"Night," Ed said as he left, then Lennie put his jacket on and left.

After Lennie got home, he ate, watched TV then went to bed; he yawned while he turned off the light, and went to sleep.

**Thursday, May 6 7:30 am next morning at the precinct-**

Ed came in expecting to find Lennie already hard at work but was disappointed to see he was nowhere in the building. Van Buren was already in her office as she normally was, but Ed hoped she didn't ask where Lennie was, so Ed gave him a few more minutes then called him.

**At Lennie's apartment—**

Lennie was still asleep when the ringing cell phone on his nightstand woke him up. He reached for the light, turned it on but it didn't come on; he sat up, picked up the phone, and answered it.

"Briscoe."

"Lennie, where are you?" Ed asked concerned.

"Why, are you in trouble?" Lennie asked, still half asleep.

"No, do you know what time it is?" Ed asked.

"Ed, the light on the night stand needs changing, I can't find my electronic alarm clock in the dark even though it feels late."

"Lennie, it's 7:45 in the morning. I heard there was a power outage near where you live," Ed said.

"Aw damn! I have to get ready for court soon but has the Lieutenant asked for me yet?"

"No, she has not." Ed responded.

"Good. If she asks for me, tell her my electricity is out and don't know if I can come in after I testify."

"Lennie?"

"What? I don't want to come to work wearing gray pants, a blue shirt and a red tie since I'm going to look like that when I testify."

"No, you're right. Don't you have a flashlight near you?"

"Wise ass," Lennie said in a sarcastic tone then hung up.

Lennie carefully got out of bed then a few seconds later the lights came back on.

"Great!" Lennie said sarcastically and laughed.

After he took a shower, and got dressed, he reset his alarm clock then went into the kitchen to see what he needed to throw out since some food got spoiled. He left to have breakfast then testified.

**8:00am at the DA's office—**

Jack was at his desk looking over files when Serena had pointed out a piece of testimony by Linda Macis she felt was misleading.

"Jack, yesterday Linda said that she didn't see Julie for almost a year but according to the police report from the detectives, she told them she hadn't seen Julie for two weeks."

"Interesting," Jack said as he looked at Briscoe and Green's notes and the testimony Linda gave the day before.

"We have to prove that she saw her friend two weeks ago," Serena said.

"Yes, we need to go over the LUDS again and see if Linda or Julie called each other. But we can cross examine when we get into court."

"So Detective Briscoe will testify after Linda?"

"Yes she will," Jack said.

"Is Briscoe a good cop?" Serena asked.

"Yes. What is your problem?" Jack told her annoyed.

"I don't like Detective Briscoe and I feel he should retire since he's getting old," she told him.

"Why don't you like him?" Jack told her annoyed.

"I don't know why but—"

"But nothing, if you can't trust the police to make accurate reports and accuse them of wrong doing, then I suggest you get another job!" he told her angrily.

"I'm sorry."

"Fine," Jack said as he and Serena got up, picked up their bags and went to the courthouse.

**In the courtroom—**

Linda was on the witness stand again for a man who killed her friend, Julie Dodd, as Stu got up to cross examine her near the stand. Stu Roseburg was defending the defendant.

"You testified that you hadn't seen or talked to Julie in a year but you told the detectives you hadn't seen her for two weeks. How long has it been since you've seen Julie?" Stu asked.

"A year," Linda said as Stu walked to the table, picked up two pieces of paper then walked up to Linda.

"Exhibit 1, Detective Briscoe's report and exhibit 2 is Detective Green's police report, please read the highlighted portion of their reports. Please stat whose report you are reading before reading the highlighted portion," Stu told her after he put the reports on the stand.

"Detective Briscoe's report: My partner and I spoke to Miss Macis about Julie Dodd the victim; she stated she hadn't seen her friend for two weeks," Linda then read Ed's report that said the same thing then gave Stu back the copies of the reports.

"Well, what is it? Two weeks or a year?"

"A year," she told him.

"What about phone records that show that you and Julie had spoken to each other in the last year," Stu told her.

"No, I had a friend use my phone and that's when they called her and those cops wanted to hear what they wanted to hear," Linda said.

"So, you wouldn't mind giving us the name of your friend?" Stu asked.

"Detective Briscoe."

**Julie Dodd, Stu Roseburg, Linda Macis belong to me. **


	2. 1st Death

The gallery gasped as Stu turned towards the witness.

"So, when Detective Briscoe testifies, he will state he called the victim from your home and he knew the both of you?" Stu asked.

"Yes. He knew Julie and Julie gave him the key to my house and he used my phone."

"How do you know that?" Stu asked.

"Because I caught him in my house once and he was calling Julie," Linda said.

"Oh, I see, do you remember what day that was?"

"No," Linda said.

"No further questions," Stu said as he sat down and Jack stood up.

The prosecutor peppered her with questions that got her frustrated.

"So you expect us to believe that a decorated police detective, who has been with the NYPD for over 30 years, went to your house, used your key to get in and your phone?"

"Yes. Are you guys deaf?" she asked annoyed.

"No. But did you call the police when he was at your house?"

"No," she said.

"Why not? He's trespassing since he had no reason to be in your home. He had no warrant for a probable cause." Jack said.

"I don't know," she said.

"One more time, Mrs. Macias, why didn't you call the police when Detective Briscoe was in your home?"

"Objection, asked and answered," Stu said as he got up.

The witness finished her testimony then court adjourned for a ten minute recess, then once they were back from recess Detective Briscoe took the stand.

"Your honor, I have no questions for this witness at this time," Stu said then sat down and Jack got up.

"Did you and your partner do the investigation of the death of Julie Dodd?"

"Yes." 

"What did you find?" Jack asked.

"We found that the defendant had a gun that was used, in his room. That same gun was the gun that killed Julie Dodd."

"Before the victim was killed, did you know Mrs. Macis?" Jack asked.

"No," Lennie looked at Jack confused.

"Did you have the key to her home?"

"No," Lennie responded, a bit annoyed.

"The witness, Mrs. Macis, stated, she had not seen or talked to Miss Dodd in a year but your and your partner's reports state that it had been two weeks. Did she tell you it'd been a year or two weeks?"

"Two weeks," Lennie said.

"Did you hear the testimony given by Mrs. Macis today?"

"No, I didn't," Lennie said as he looked at Jack irritated.

"Were there some evidence that had spoken to Miss Dodd in the last two weeks of her life?" Jack asked.

"Yes, there were phone records that show that Mrs. Macis called Miss Dodd," I am sure she said two weeks, I wrote it down on my notes and in the report."

Did you know Miss Dodd?" Jack asked again.

"No."

"Did you ever go to Mrs. Macis' house to make phone calls to implicate the witness for calling Julie?" Jack stated.

"No, I did not."

"No further questions," Jack said then sat down as Lennie looked at Jack then left the courtroom.

"Your Honor, I have no follow up questions for the witness," Stu stated.

'Then the witness is excused and court is adjourned for lunch," the judge said.

Court adjourned for lunch Lennie waited outside the court house and saw the prosecutors walk out.

"Counselor, what was that for?" Lennie said as they both stopped and turned towards him.

"Because the witness had implicated you into breaking and entering and pretty much stated that you knew the victim and her. I had to make sure that the jury knew that you had nothing to do with the charges."

"I really didn't deserve that," Lennie told him.

"I know you had nothing to do with the witness or the victim, and I'm sorry, Detective. Okay?"

"Okay," Lennie said then they parted ways.

**At the precinct—**

Ed looked over a case file, while he made calls to find out the whereabouts of a person who knew a victim of a crime; then saw Lennie walk in.

"Hey, how did things go?" Ed said then asked.

"Fine," Lennie said annoyed.

"Here, the LUDs of the person I am trying to locate who knew and called the victim," Ed said as he gave Lennie the LUDs.

"I don't want to work this case with you," Lennie said as Ed looked up shocked.

"What?"

"Listen, Ana Cordova went with you right, just have her finish the case with you, okay?" Lennie said.

"Okay. If you change your mind, let me know," Ed said confused as Lennie gave him the LUDs back.

Lennie made some phone calls then while Lennie was looking over a report, Ed got a call of a homicide.

"Lennie, we got a homicide."

Lennie and Ed went to the home of a man and his wife; Ed looked at the woman while Lennie looked at the man.

"Who called it in?" Ed asked.

"The friend of the man who lives here. He said he hadn't seen or heard from him or his wife in a few days," the officer responded.

As Lennie looked at the man, an officer called out to him.

"Detective? Detective?" the officer called out.

"Is that who I think that is?" Lennie questioned to himself.


	3. Searching

"You know the guy?" the officer asked as Ed walked up.

"He looks very familiar to me but I can't think of his name," Lennie said as he stood up and looked at the officer.

"Gary Silver and the woman is his wife, Meredith," the officer stated.

"Son of a bitch! He got married again! Does he have a kid?" Lennie said in annoyance.

"Lennie?"

"I wonder where his ex-wife is?" Lennie asked out loud.

Lennie?" Ed said as he shook his partner a bit.

"So how many times were he and Meredith stabbed?" Lennie asked.

"Detective, here is a picture of them, no child," another tech said.

"I hope not."

Ed looked at his partner confused then the assistant M.E. talked about both bodies.

"Looks like he and Meredith have some rope marks on their wrists. They struggled as they were tied up or tied down to something, they have stab wounds and there are skull fractures on both of them; Meredith was killed first. She was dead, maybe a few hours before Gary since decomp started on her and it appears they were killed here," the assistant M.E. said.

"Anything stolen?" Ed asked.

"Doesn't look like it even though the home was ransacked," the CSU tech said.

"Any fingerprints or evidence of forced entry?" Ed asked.

"We have fingerprints but will run them to forensics and the on scene officers had to break in," the CSU tech responded.

"Hmmm," Lennie said.

"What?" Ed asked.

"I need to get back to the precinct," Lennie said as he left for his car as Ed and the tech looked at each other confused. Lennie got off the phone just as Ed got in the car and they drove off; he noticed Lennie was a bit quiet during the drive.

After they got to the precinct Ed went to his desk as he was given the LUD's; Lennie went to get some files then came in and sat down. They found out Gary's credit cards were used the last three days and Gary was broke from having a lawyer for his court case 10 years ago.

"Here we go- files on Gary and Meredith Silver, ex wife Janet Silver, and Ramona Stark," Lennie said as he gave the files to Ed.

"Janet Silver, she's the ex-wife?"

"Yeah. There was a kidnapping case in 1993 where Gary and his ex-wife's daughter, Samantha, was kidnapped by a woman who helped her and her mother get away from Gary who is now the victim. Well, we found the woman, Ramona Stark, who ran a shelter for abused moms and kids then it turns out that Janet asked for her daughter to be kidnapped."

"I remember that. I think it was the nanny had the kid in a shopping mall and when the nanny turned away, the kid was gone. Wasn't the father tried and found not guilty, and jurors stated they didn't believe the father did anything wrong. They even felt the daughter was coached and then Samantha disappeared," Ed said.

"Ramona Stark and Janet Silver were both charged with kidnapping in the second degree. Both were convicted and sent to jail for 8 years, Ramona was let out on good behavior and only served 5 years and has been out for the last 3 years. Janet served for five and a half years and it appears she had skipped town since there is no record of her after she left prison, but there is a record of her in the last year and a half."

"Got the last known for Ramona Stark, why don't we pay her a visit?" Ed said then asked as Van Buren walked up to their desks with some papers.

"No," Lennie said as Van Buren gave them the last known on Janet Silver, Ramona Stark and the ME report on Gary and his wife.

"No?" Ed shouted as everyone looked at him momentarily, then looked back at his computer screen.

"No what, Lennie?" Anita asked.

"Look, she's not going to tell us where Janet or Samantha are—"Lennie started then was interrupted by Van Buren.

"Well, you got her address, go check it out. The work history of Janet Silver is being checked out so it will take awhile. Visit Ramona, maybe jail changed her."

"Alright but I think it's a waste of time," Lennie said as they both put their jackets on and went to Ramona Stark's home.

**White Plains home of Ramona Stark—**

"Did you ever come to her home?" Ed asked as they sat in the car for a few moments after arriving.

"No, we didn't know she was involved till we were told her name. Then Logan and I went to a place where we took a chance and broke in. Then that's where we found Janet, Samantha and Ramona."

They both went up to the house and knocked; a woman answered.

"Yes?" The woman asked as she looked at Lennie and Ed.

"Hi. I am Detective Green, this is my partner Detective Briscoe and we are looking for Ramona Stark."

"Do you work for Ms. Stark?" Lennie asked knowing the woman wasn't Ramona but knew where she was.

"Yes I do, but can I ask what this is about?" the woman inquired.

"We want to know if she knows something about a case, I don't want to give out any other information about it," Lennie said.

"Well, can you give me your card and I'll have her call you?" the woman asked.

"Sure," Ed said as he gave her his card.

"Thanks for the card," she said then closed the door.

"Yeah, sure she'll call," Lennie said as Ed looked at him while they walked back to the car.

"She'll call her and let's get Ana to monitor the line."

"If she doesn't use a cell phone, Ed," Lennie said annoyed as Ed walked towards the car and Lennie followed.

**The courtroom on May 7th—**

The jury had deliberated in the trial of the man who was accused of killing Julie Dodd and had come back with a verdict.

"Has the jury reached their verdict?" the judge asked.

"We have your honor," the jury forewoman said.

"How do you find the defendant?" the judge asked.

"We find the defendant, guilty."

Jack and Serena left the court room to the return to the DA's.

"Jack, I'm glad we got the win."

"So am I. Well, I am going home for the day," Jack said.

"Date?" Serena asked as she stood up as well as Jack.

"I'm going to a play with someone but it's not a date."

"Okay, have fun," Serena said with a smile.

**May 7****th**** in the evening at Jack's apartment—**

The doorbell rang as Jack went to get it. He saw a woman through the peephole then opened the door.

"Hi, long time no see," he said with a smile.


	4. Happy & Sad

Rebecca was let in, as Jack was happy that she accepted his invitation to see a musical.

"Ready, Dad?"

"Yes I am," Jack said, then the phone rang, as she went back outside.

"Great," Rebecca said, annoyed as she stood outside the door.

"What? I don't hear anything."

Rebecca looked at her dad as he closed the door, while the phone rang and they walked to Rebecca's car to go to the play.

"Thanks, Dad."

"I've wanted to see this play for awhile and glad you are able to come with me," he told her as they both got into the car.

**At the play—**

It was a packed house as everyone watched the play that had been the talk of the town because it was a good play and everyone liked the singer.

The lead singer, who played Mack, walked out and began to perform:

"Oh the shark has pretty teeth, dear  
And he shows them pearly white  
Just a jack knife has MacHeath, dear  
And he keeps it out of sight

When the shark bites with his teeth, dear  
Scarlet billows start to spread  
Fancy gloves though wears MacHeath, dear  
So there's not a trace of red."

"That voice sounds familiar," Jack said quietly to Rebecca.

"It does?"

"Yes. And he looks a bit familiar too," Jack whispered.

"Who does he sound and look like?"

"Detective Briscoe," Jack said as the singer finished his lines.

"Louie Miller disappeared, dear  
After drawing out his cash  
And MacHeath spends like a sailor  
Did our boy do something rash?

Sukey Tawdry, Jenny Diver  
Polly Peachum, Lucy Brown  
Oh the line forms on the right, dear  
Now that Mack is back in town."

The actor finished the song then left the stage and changed to another costume in the play. A half hour later, the show that lasted an hour and a half was over, as the audience cheered the actors and actresses who took their bows. Everyone went to their respective homes as Rebecca and Jack talked about the play while Jack looked at the booklet.

"So, was Detective Briscoe in the play?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes he was. He's even listed."

"He is a good singer," Rebecca said.

"I never knew he was a singer and I thought he was good. No wonder everyone in town is talking about this play."

**May 10****th**** at the DA's office—**

Serena walked in to Jack's office as she sat down when he looked up.

"How were things Friday night?" Serena asked.

"Good. I got home too late to call you back, so I hope it wasn't something important."

"I am going to talk to Arthur but I wanted you to know first. My dad has fallen very ill in Colorado Springs and I will be gone for a while," Serena said.

"I'm sorry," Jack said as he leaned back then Serena stood up.

"Thanks. I'm going to let Arthur know. I'll see you in a few weeks. Bye."

"Bye," Jack said as Serena left to go see Arthur and get her leave of absence.

Jack had his hands behind his head and thought about how Serena must be feeling with her father very ill. Even though he was more scared of his father's big hands, he missed him at times and wished he could talk to his father for advice.

**At the 27****th**** precinct—**

"Morning Ed," Lennie said as he walked in from the door and Ed looked up.

"Hey, what did you do last night? Did you have a date?" Ed said as he noticed that Lennie looked very tired.

"No. I just was doing stuff," Lennie said as Anita walked over to the detectives.

"Have you heard from Ramona Stark?"

"No. We gave the woman at the house a card to have her call back. Why?" Lennie said then asked.

"I'll call the White Plains police to see if they can put a car at the house and to call us if she comes home."

"We had a phone tap and there was a call made last night and it was to a disposable cell phone then a call was made from that house to a place in New Rochelle," Ed said as he gave Lennie the sheet.

"Oh I see, a shelter that is 20 minutes from here. I wonder who we will find," Lennie said as he was still annoyed at Ed for giving the woman his card.

"What's wrong?" Anita asked as she noticed Lennie seemed annoyed.

"I am just tired, Lieu. Let's go Ed," Lennie said as he and Ed got their coats and went to the shelter.

Anita went back to her office as the guys drove to the shelter where a few kids were inside with their mothers. Ed and Lennie opened the door and walked in, while several mothers stopped and looked towards the door.

"I'm looking for Ramona Stark. NYPD," Lennie said as he and Ed flashed their badges.

"Why do you need to see her?" one of the women asked as Lennie's cell phone rang; he picked it up and walked away.

"Well, we just need to ask her about something, she is not in trouble," Ed said as Lennie got off the phone.

"Ed?" Lennie said as Ed walked over to him.

"Yeah?"

"They found Ramona Stark in a dumpster in Long Island and the detectives who have the case want to speak to us," Lennie whispered as Ed leaned towards his partner.

"Okay."

Lennie and Ed went back to the station house where they saw the two detectives waiting for them.

**A/N: The song, "Mack the Knife" is from the play called Threepenny Opera.**


	5. Found Janet

After they got to the precinct, they found out Ramona was killed the same way that Gary and Meredith were killed. She was beaten very badly, stabbed, and was killed a couple of days before her body was found.

"So with decomp, she was dead for less than 2 days," Detective Madura said.

"How did you find us?" Ed asked as he sat back in his chair.

"The woman who worked for Ramona stated that you and Lennie paid her a visit and gave her your card on Thursday," Detective Madura said as his partner, Detective O'Connor, wrote in her notes.

"Ramona was tied up with some rope, stabbed, beaten, then dumped," Detective O'Connor said.

"With the method of the killing, could we have the same killer." Lennie asked.

"Well, I think we might because we went to Ramona's home and it was ransacked but nothing stolen," Detective O'Connor said as she showed the photos of Ramona's body to the detectives.

"According to the files, looks like Janet Silver has been back in New York for the last year and has a last known," Ed said as Lennie sat up to grab the file.

"Let's go pay her a visit then?" Lennie asked.

"Okay," Ed said.

"Let us know what you find out?" Detective Madura asked as Lennie and Ed had taken their coats.

"Yeah," Lennie said.

"Let's go to her house," Ed said.

**Ten minutes later—**

They arrived at her apartment building and knocked hard. Ed put his ear to the door then knocked and listened again.

"Guess she isn't home. I hope you are not busy tonight Lennie," Ed said as they walked to the elevator when they heard it ding; they hid near a wall as Lennie peered around the corner to see who was coming out of the elevator.

It turned out to be a man and his daughter walking out of the elevator as the detectives went into the elevator to go to the car.

"Well, I have made plans and I am not canceling them either."

"Oooohh.. Lennie… You dawg," Ed said as he laughed while Lennie smiled.

"It's not what you think," Lennie said as they got in the car.

"I bet, I want to meet her," Ed said.

"Shut up, Ed."

Ed continued to laugh as they watched the front of the apartment building until they saw a woman walk in with her mail in her hand. The detectives got out of the car and followed her. Lennie used an elevator while Ed followed her on the stairs, as they followed the lady to her floor. Ed called Lennie when he got on the landing and headed for her apartment but it was not the apartment Janet lives in.

"Let's call Ana and see if the reports of Janet's work history have come in yet," Lennie said as they both went to the car.

A few minutes later they went to a Target store where Janet worked and tried to find her as they looked all over the store.

"I think we should ask a manager where she is."

"No, if we do that, the manager might tell Janet then she will flee," Lennie suspected.

"We do have her license number and we can look for her car and keep an eye on it."

"Okay," Lennie said then they looked for her car but couldn't find it.

They went back to the apartment and saw her car was parked. They went up to her apartment and knocked on the door.

"NYPD," Ed said as they both had their guns out but lowered and their badges displayed.

No answer as Ed listened with his ear to the door. They knocked again, Ed listened.

"Anything?" Lennie asked.

"Oh, yeah."

They knocked again then the door opened.

"Yes?" A woman with blonde hair answered.

"I'm Detective Green, this is Detective Briscoe, we are from the NYPD. Are you Janet Silver?"

"Yes, I am," she said as she looked at the older looking man with arched eyebrows as she recognized him after a few minutes.

"Can you come down to the station so we can talk?" Lennie asked.

"Sure," the woman said as she got out, locked her door and went with the detectives.

They got to the station where she was offered and accepted a soda, as she was taken into the interrogation room.

Lennie sat on the chair next to her as she sipped her cola; Ed watched with his back to the viewing window, and Lt. Van Buren was out of the office for a few minutes.

"Now, how long have you been in New York for?" Lennie asked.

"A year and a half. I left after serving my sentence then went to find my daughter, Samantha," she stifled her tears.

"So where did you go?"

"San Diego. A small community called Jamul. We stayed at our cousins' home, she said then took a sip of her drink.

"Where were you on May 4th?" Lennie asked.

"I worked in the morning then I went to a friend's house and stayed there a while." 

"Did you know that Gary had remarried?" Lennie asked.

"No, but I never wanted him near my daughter after that stupid jury-,"

"Hey! That jury thought your daughter was coerced into saying what she said and that they didn't think her father did anything! There was no evidence whatsoever of what he did!" Lennie snapped as he stood up, knocked his chair over and slammed his hands on the table.

"Damn Lennie, chill out," Ed whispered as he watched his partner continue the interrogation.

"How about Ramona Stark? You know what happened to her? She's dead!"

"I didn't kill her. I got a message from her that you and your partner went to her home and that's it," she told said as she stifled her tears and telling Lennie she was running errands as she wrote them down since he had asked for her alibi.

"So where is Samantha?" Lennie asked as he growled.

"Don't growl at me," she told him as she started to cry and Lennie got very impatient with her, as he slammed his hand on the table which startled her.

"Even though she's probably of age, we want to talk to her!"

"She's dead!" she said as she cried. Lennie looked at her shocked.

Then a knock on the door.

**A/N: Detective O'Connor and Detective Madura belong to me.**


	6. Trail to San Diego

Ed turned and walked towards the door and opened it as Lennie angrily stood up then walked out. Lennie was followed by Janet then Ed as they saw Lieutenant Van Buren in the viewing room.

"Find out anything?" Anita asked with her arms folded as she gave the detectives an angry stare. Janet stood outside the viewing room in the hall as Lennie and Ed talked to Anita.

"She said her daughter is dead, the can has her prints and can be put in the system," Lennie said.

"Yeah and nothing on her from the time she got out, to a year and a half ago when she moved back to New York," Ed said.

"Well, you two will have to make a trip and I'll talk to her and get more information from her," Van Buren said then continued, "I don't know why you didn't call me to let me know you were going to talk to her. I wanted to speak to her since I am a mother," Anita said as she walked in to the room as the detectives watched.

"And I'm not a father? That hurt my feelings," Lennie asked then said as he faked stifling tears.

A few minutes later Janet was escorted to the restroom as Lennie took his handkerchief to put on the cola can and put it in a plastic bag that Ed got and took it to forensics. Janet came back a few minutes later, and was offered another soda which she accepted. They listened while Anita and Janet talked calmly, as Lennie felt very annoyed.

"We lived in Jamul with my cousins, Adrianne and Paul Taylor. It was a quiet desert community and I thought it would be a great break from New York. They wanted to help with keeping Samantha away from my ex-husband so they took her in and she changed her last name to Taylor then when I got out, I went to San Diego. She didn't even recognize me but we bonded. We stayed in San Diego till she and the Taylors were killed a year and a half ago, when the car veered off the road and slammed into a tree. I came home after they were killed because it was hard to deal with their deaths."

"Do you remember anything- anybody getting angry at you or maybe threatening Gary Silver since the trial and since you came back?" Anita asked gently.

"A lot of people were mad at me as well as Ramona. They felt we should be in jail but some did threaten Gary and I don't remember who it was since it was so long ago. I do remember some did threaten to take away my daughter to keep her away from me and my ex-husband. I don't want to talk anymore, I want to go home," Janet said as she got up then Anita followed.

"Oh, sure. If there is anything you can think of or if anyone harasses you, call me," Anita told her as she gave Janet her card while they walked to the door.

Lennie and Ed stood silently as Anita left the room with Janet so an officer could take her home.

The detectives went to their seats to write out their DD-5's to file, then Ed looked up the information on Samantha Taylor, while Anita walked in and stood near the desks as she spoke to the detectives.

"Well, you got your plane tickets for later today and there will be a police officer who will meet you there.

"Okay," Ed said as Lennie smiled, and Anita walked to her office and wrote out her DD-5.

"Looks like they lived in the 5100 block of Florence Terrace in Jamul and the map shows not only it's away from the city but no really close homes nearby. She went to Hillsdale Elementary school, Jamacha Middle then Steele Canyon High where she didn't finish her junior year. The accident that killed both Mr. and Mrs. Taylor had a body in the back seat that was covered with a blanket that wasn't identified because the car had exploded on impact. They did a DNA check but it came up empty and there was a child reported missing even though Samantha was nowhere to be found. So why didn't Janet go with them?" Ed said then asked.

"Maybe she got there after the accident?" Lennie inquired.

"Or maybe she was sick or something," Ed said.

"We better go to San Diego," Lennie said.

"That's right," Ed said as he was given the plane tickets from Ana then she left the room.

"Well, let me pack my stuff and I'll meet you at the airport."

"Okay," Ed said.

**Meanwhile at Rebecca's apartment—**

Jack was in Rebecca's apartment for lunch, since she needed the leaky faucet to be fixed and helped her fix the faucet with his tool kit.

"Thanks for fixing my faucet, Dad."

"No problem, I do this when I need to as well. Give me that wrench, will you?" Jack said then asked.

"Here," she handed him a tool.

"This is not a wrench," Jack said as he held a hammer with a smile, then Rebecca gave him a wrench as she laughed.

After a few minutes the faucet was fixed.

"I'll make lunch," Rebecca said while Jack put the tools away then washed his hands.

"Okay."

They sat down and talked while they ate.

"How is your job going?" Jack asked as he took a sip.

"Good. I've got a job opportunity in San Diego and I have to let them know if I want to take it."

Jack stopped, looked at his daughter then smiled.

"If you want to do it, go for it," Jack said.

"Mom doesn't want me to go and wants me to stay at my job."

"Honey, you are old enough to make your decisions and I think if you want to do it, go. Don't let anyone stop you," Jack told her.

'Thanks, Dad."

**Mid afternoon of May 10****th**** at the airport gate—**

Lennie called the producers of the play to let them know he couldn't make it since he had to go out of town for two days and they understood. Lennie and Ed got to the gate then before the boarding process Lennie had to go to the gate agent. The agent told him the flight had been overbooked and he was bumped off, but he got a voucher for the next time he travels, and he was put on a later flight.

He walked over to Ed just as he was about to board.

"I got bumped off because the flight has been overbooked. They won't take my luggage off, make sure you get my luggage when you arrive."

"Oh man. What is your next flight?" Ed asked as a few more people kept boarding.

"There is another flight in an hour and a half and here is the flight number. I have to get on out of here," Lennie said.

"See you in San Diego!"

Lennie trotted off as he waved, then Ed boarded his flight that was very full.

**A few hours later in San Diego Lindbergh Field—**

Ed got off his plane then looked at the arrivals list. Lennie's plane was at least one hour behind, then he went to the baggage claim to get his and Lennie's suitcases.

**Meanwhile on Lennie's plane—**

Lennie was watching a movie but he had a hard time sleeping because of the turbulence that sometimes made the flight very rough. A half hour before arriving to San Diego, a drunken passenger started creating a problem. After a few minutes Lennie got up, flashed his badge and offered to help the fight attendants. The man was very drunk and he noticed Lennie walking towards him. The man was towards the mid-section of the plane and Lennie was in the back.

"Hey, I'll get you if you come closer!" the man said in a drunken stupor.

"Well, maybe just sit down and be quiet might be better," Lennie told the man as the man ran towards him while some passengers screamed.


	7. In San Diego

They continued to talk as they waited for Lennie.

"I can give you copies of reports of the accident, the Taylors, and what is known about Janet Silver since the reports are in my car, and I can take you to the Taylor home tomorrow. There were no police calls to the Taylor residence and it appears that Mr. and Mrs. Taylor moved here 10 years ago and they had stated that Samantha was their child. So we did a check for a Samantha Taylor and we found her as well as got you a list of those who went to school with her. We couldn't find signs of Samantha a year and a half ago when the car had crashed killing both Mr. and Mrs. Taylor and the heat was very intense so we never got a match to see who the third person was." Sergeant Jeff Bradley said.

"Wow."

"We did notice that once the accident happened, Janet left San Diego and we believed Samantha was the one who was killed," Jeff told him.

"Have you guys started the party without me?" Ed turned to see his very tired partner, standing in front of him.

"Hey Lennie, you finally showed up," Ed said while looking at his watch as he and Jeff stood up.

"Yeah," Lennie said feeling tired."

"'Bout time you showed up, should have come in 45 minutes ago, This is Sergeant Jeff Bradley of the San Diego Police Department, this is my partner, Lennie Briscoe."

"Hi," Jeff and Lennie shook hands.

"Welcome to San Diego. Did you have a good flight?" Jeff asked as they walked towards an unmarked police car.

"It was okay but towards the end, there was a drunk who needed to be restrained so I helped the attendants restrain him till we got to the gate."

After they checked into a hotel, the three men went into the room.

"Nice room they got us," Lennie said, as Ed went into the other room and Jeff sat on the chair near a table that had two other chairs.

"Uh, I don't think so Lennie. There's only one bed."

"Your department is just like ours, cheap," Jeff said as he laughed, as Ed walked in from the other room.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Ed asked.

"Sure, the loser has to take the couch."

"Okay," Ed said as they sat on the other two chairs near the table.

"1, 2, 3!" Lennie said.

They both flashed their hands which came out as paper.

"One more time," Lennie said as they both grinned.

"1, 2, 3!" Ed said.

Ed made a fist as a rock and Lennie made a scissor motion then Ed won and got to sleep on the bed.

"Great," Jeff said as he clapped.

"Yeah," Lennie said then unpacked his things as well as put his guns on; Ed went to unpack some clothes from his suitcase.

Lennie sat on the couch, put his hand on his cheek as he rested his head while he looked at the turned off T.V., then fell asleep.

"Aw damn it!" Ed said.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked as he turned towards the doorway of the room Ed was in.

"Got a note from the TSA. TSA's been through my luggage and I can't seem to find my guns in the cases!"

"Oh boy. Maybe they just moved it somewhere else," Jeff suggested as he walked towards the doorway.

"I have two guns in the gun case with the ammo in the holder. They are supposed to be right here," Ed said as he showed him where he had put the cases.

"I have heard TSA will move things around," Jeff said.

"Lennie get his guns?"

"Yeah, he unpacked his weapons and is taking a cat nap," Jeff said.

"Great, I might be missing my guns that should be in the cases and Lennie is taking a nap!"

"Well, just dump everything on the bed and we'll find it, if not, I'll call the TSA in New York."

Ed carefully unpacked until he found the cases in the pouches of his suitcase.

"Thanks. Oh, here they are, just the shirts are wrapped around them while in the pouches of my suitcase."

"Good. Do you guys want to find a place to eat? I can make some recommendations," Jeff said as Ed put his back up gun on his ankle, and his other gun in the holster clipped on his belt.

"Lennie! You hungry?" Ed yelled out as he saw his partner rubbing his eyes and looking at him.

"Yeah, I think so. But I'd rather just have pizza," Lennie said as he yawned.

A while later Ed got pizza from a local Pizza Hut as Jeff went home since Ed and Lennie decided to stay in for the night. After they ate, Ed told Lennie what Jeff told him at the airport as both men talked for a few hours as well as looked at reports.

"Did Jeff tell you anything while I was in the plane?" Lennie asked.

"Well, we know where Janet was when the accident happened."

"We do?" Lennie asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"It appears that she went out shopping when the accident occurred. The police report stated when officers arrived she had just come home from shopping and didn't know what happened."

A while later, Lennie got ready for bed while Ed took the cushions off the couch and pulled up the mattress so Lennie could sleep. Once Lennie went back in the living room, Ed went into his room, left the door ajar, and got ready for bed as they both turned off the lights in their quarters.

**May 11****th****, the next morning-**

After they had breakfast, Jeff picked them up in his unmarked police car and drove them up to the home where the Taylors had lived with Samantha. It was a stretch of a two lane roadway with brown grass, hills, green trees, power lines, and and houses that were a few yards from each other. They saw a street sign that showed where they needed to go, as they turned off the two lane road and headed down to the cul-de-sac; there were only two houses on one side, whereas on the other, there were no homes.

"Wow, this place is so brown," Lennie said.

"Yeah, San Diegans pay a pretty penny for water and sewer."

"Much different than New York," Ed said, as they both got out of the car and looked at the house.

"I'm already missing New York," Lennie said as Jeff laughed.

After they left the home, they went to the home of a former classmate of Samantha's, Henry Schiff. Henry came to the door with his mom behind him and let them in as his mom welcomed the officers and they sat at the table.

"Did you know Samantha Taylor?" Ed asked as he showed a picture of her.

"Yeah. I thought there was something suspicious about her and her parents," he said as he used his fingers to quote her parents.

"How do you mean?" Lennie asked as Ed took notes.

"Well, when I and some of her friends asked her where she moved from, she said she moved from Lakeside and lived in San Diego her whole life. But another time she said she came from somewhere back east even though some of us thought she was a military brat," he said.

"Did you ever go to her house or she go to parties or even maybe sports?" Ed asked.

"No. I got the sense that maybe her parents were abusive, but my mom and I met them with Samantha one day and they seemed nice. But it was really weird because Samantha had blonde hair and her parents had dark hair."

"Did you know this woman?" Lennie asked as he pulled out a picture and showed them the picture of Janet Silver.

"I didn't really know her but I recognize her when she came to the Taylors like a few years before the accident," Henry said.

"I thought maybe Janet was her mom because she had blonde hair but they didn't seem to get along at all and Samantha didn't get along with the Taylors either. So sometimes I wondered if maybe she was kidnapped but I had no proof or anything," Henry's mom said.

"Was she..?" Henry asked.

"'Fraid so, the mom who came is the one who kidnapped her from her father and they were divorced," Lennie said.

"I'm sorry she was killed in the accident, but at least she will be away from her mom and dad," Henry said.

"So, do you know for sure she was killed?" Ed asked.

"We never saw her, the Taylors, or her mom again but I also wondered if the mom was killed too since we didn't see her. Is she-?" Henry's mom said then inquired.

"She's alive and well in New York," Lennie said.

"Anything else?" Henry asked.

"That is all, thank you," Ed said as he, Lennie and Jeff got up and they left.

They went to another friend of Samantha's and was told the same thing Henry had said. They went to the police station to read the reports on the accident as well as Jeff drove them by the scene of the accident. They went to the hotel to rest for the night, Ed in his bed and Lennie on the couch.

A few hours later Lennie started to mutter in his sleep and made running motions as he started to dream-.

Lennie was running away from Lt. Van Buren and she was still chasing him after he looked back. Lennie didn't know why he was being chased but once he turned a corner, he was falling—

**A/N: Henry Schiff and Jeff Bradley belong to me.**


	8. Back in NY

**May 12****th**** 5 am San Diego time—**

"Lennie? Lennie, wake up! You're dreaming man!" Ed shook him, since he woke up from Lennie's screams.

"What? What happened?" Lennie asked then realized what he was dreaming about and laughed.

"You okay?" Ed asked, as he turned on the light as Lennie was stifling his laughter.

"Yeah," Lennie stifled his laughter again.

"You shouldn't have had extra pepperoni on your pizza, you had a nightmare."

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't have," Lennie said as Ed walked back to his room.

"So it's 8am in New York."

"Yeah," Ed said as Lennie opened the drapes and saw it was still dark out.

Lennie took a shower, then went into the living room to watch TV while Ed took a shower.

Free food was served at the hotel lobby that caused Lennie and Ed to go get some breakfast then they brought some food up with them. As they watched the 6am news, Lennie's cell phone rang; he picked it up and saw it was from Jack McCoy.

"Uh, oh… maybe I should say from San Diego, this is Briscoe," Lennie said as both men laughed.

"I hope he doesn't need you today."

"Yeah Briscoe. Good morning counselor. What can I do you for? I can't come in today because Detective Green and I are in San Diego checking on another case. We were supposed to leave tomorrow anyway but we wouldn't mind getting home a day early. I hate jetlag. Yeah, we'll be at the hotel. Bye."

"What's up?" Ed asked as he noticed his partner's annoyed expression.

"Remember the Mudd case? It's going to trial today, instead of in two weeks."

"He don't need me to testify, Lennie," Ed responded as he turned on his laptop.

"Oh, so you want to take the plane tomorrow?" Lennie asked sarcastically.

"No."

"I didn't think so," Lennie said as he read up on more notes then Ed and Lennie got their luggage packed. Ed called Jeff to notify him they would need a lift to the police station for their printer and to the airport since they'd be leaving that day.

Ed and Lennie went to the police station to use the printer to print their boarding passes, then went to the airport. They were dropped off at the airport by Jeff, who hoped they would come back to San Diego just for a visit as they walked to the security checkpoint.

**At Jack's office 5pm—**

Jack sat at his desk as the phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi honey," Jack said as he smiled and leaned back.

"Dad, I've decided, I am going to San Diego and taking that job."

"Good, honey. Do you want me to help you pack or anything?" he asked as he sounded excited she was going.

"Sure Dad, I have time though. So you are okay with me moving to San Diego?" she told then asked him.

"Yes, honey, it's what you want to do," Jack said even though he was sad she was moving to away.

After a few minutes Jack hung up, picked up his helmet, and bag, then went to the elevator to go home.

**At Lennie's apartment later that day—**

Lennie walked into his apartment, turned on the light, put his keys on the table, walked into his room and unpacked his suitcase. He put his guns on his ankle and his holster then made dinner, ate. Since he felt tired from the plane trip, he wanted to get to bed early.

**May 13****th****—**

While Lennie testified, Ed worked on the list of friends and co-workers Janet had talked to while she was living in New York for the last year and a half. He also wrote down names and numbers of those who called frequently and did background checks on those friends and associates.

Twenty minutes later Lennie came back and sat at the seat across from Ed.

"Hey, how did things go?"

"Fine," Lennie said.

"Here is the list of those who have called Janet the last year and a half. Some were calls to Ramona as well as a number I haven't tried yet," Ed said as he gave Lennie the list.

Lieutenant Van Buren walked towards Lennie and Ed as they hushed what they were saying, and covered up their papers as she walked by and left the room. They did that again a while later as Van Buren had a hunch her men were up to something but she continued to her office. They continued to do that for a week then they worked late one night when everyone was gone but Ed and Lennie.

"Lennie, I don't think we should bring her in again because she probably won't want to talk to us. The Lieutenant isn't going to be very happy about this if she finds out."

"Ed, she won't find out, that's why we will get Janet now and that way she won't ever find out."

"I really don't think she will be very cooperative and I don't like this at all," Ed said as he leaned back.

"We won't get in trouble. We can interrogate her all we want," Lennie said, as Ed leaned forward to get up from his chair and leaned on the table towards Lennie.

"Why do you have such a beef with her? She ain't going to answer any of yours or my questions anyway. She does have an alibi for the night her ex-husband and his wife were killed. She didn't even know that he had remarried. I bet he didn't even know she was back in town!" Ed started to yell.

"Well, whether you are with me or not, I will go pick her up," Lennie said as he got up, swiped his jacket off the back of the chair and started to leave.

"Alright, you pain in the ass-," Ed said as he got up and ran after Lennie to get Janet.

**May 20****th****-**

They got Janet to go with them to the interrogation room. Janet walked in, noticed no one was in the station room, the Lieutenant's door was closed, the holding cell was empty, and she had a feeling about why she was talking to the detectives. She then noticed there was no one in the viewing room as she had hoped while they led her in the interrogation room. Ed stood near the window inside the interrogation room, Janet sat down, and Lennie sat next to her.

"We went to San Diego; saw the nice house the Taylors lived in. Some of her former classmates thought maybe she was a military brat but a few thought maybe she was kidnapped," Lennie said.

"I sent her to the Taylors just to keep her away from my ex-husband and she is now safe."

"Yeah, but she's dead. Why did you leave San Diego so soon after the Taylors and your daughter were killed?" Lennie yelled a question then she got startled.

"Because I knew that it wasn't worth living in San Diego after they died and it was such a tragic accident. I don't want to talk about this anymore," she stifled some tears.

"What? Phone records show that someone from your home called your ex-husband a few days before he was killed," Lennie said as he got up, walked over to her side, leaned over to her as he put his hand on the table while Ed walked over to the door.

"I never called my ex-husband and he didn't even know that I was in town. I'm not talking anymore, I want to go home," she said.

"Well, you sure as hell ain't leavin'," Lennie said.

"Why not, am I under arrest?" Janet said.

"No. I got more questions," Lennie said annoyed as Ed felt uncomfortable with his partner's insistence.

"I don't care what you say, I won't answer anymore questions."

"Fine, then I'll talk to a wall, to a woman who hired to have her ex-husband killed." Ed took a breath nervously, as Janet gasped.

"I didn't have him killed!" she yelled as she stood up.

"Oh yeah!" he stood in front of her then they looked at each other.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm leaving," she said as she slid past Lennie while Ed walked over to the door and opened it. Lennie walked over to the door then they got a big surprise when they walked into the viewing room.

"What are you two doing?" an angry voice was heard.


	9. Shots

"Hi Lieu," Lennie said nervously as Anita crossed her arms. Ed looked nervous as he lead Janet out into the squad room, with Lennie and Anita following.

"I want both of you in my office and Ms. Silver, I will have an officer drive you home. I am very sorry for my detectives' conduct."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Janet said as an officer was motioned to take Janet home while her boys were in the office waiting.

"You know Ed, you didn't have to be here. I could have handled that interrogation."

"I didn't like that you had something against her, Lennie! What if she made allegations against you because you did this alone?" Ed said.

"Well, then it's her word against mine and there is no way she would have made the charges stick either!" Lennie stood up angrily as the door opened.

She walked in towards her desk, turned around, gave them a disapproving stare over her glasses, and crossed her arms.

"Okay, why the hell wasn't I told about this interview? This is the second time this has happened?"

"I think she had something to do with her ex-husband's death and I knew you wouldn't like the idea that I think she had something to with it without evidence. Don't blame Ed, it was me."

"I couldn't just let Lennie interrogate her by himself even though I'd rather be with my girl. What brought you here?" Ed said as he looked sternly at Lennie then looked at Anita as he asked.

"I forgot a file that I needed to drop off, I saw the lights in the hallway. If you bring her in without probable cause, without my permission and without her having a lawyer, you both will be riding the bench! Do you understand?"

"Yes, we do," Lennie and Ed said.

"Then get out of here now," Anita said quietly as they both left. She then locked her office and left for home.

**Evening of June 1****st****—**

After Lennie got out of the grocery store he noticed something about his tires as he bent down and looked at one.

"Aw damn!" Lennie said as he walked to the rear driver side tire and saw it was slashed then looked at the other two on the passenger side.

He reported his tires being slashed then had the car towed to a mechanic to have them replace the tires. Lennie was very upset. Later that night, while Lennie was watching TV, a knock at the door came and Lennie got up.

"Who is it?" Lennie asked as he held his gun.

Then he opened the door, quietly looked out with his gun partially stretched out and saw no one was there.

**June 3****rd**** at the apartment parking lot—**

Lennie walked out to his car, glad he didn't have any problems the previous day as he took his key out then a shot of a paint ball hit the window of his car, cracking it as he ran for cover and looked around. He saw no one as he called for back up and nothing was found.

"You okay Lennie?" Ed asked worried as he walked up to his partner from his car as he heard the radio call.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

A report was made as Ed took Lennie to work and he worried about who was coming after him as were his friends at the department.

That afternoon Lennie and Ed were walking to the car when an air gun whizzed by Lennie's ear as he ducked as did Ed. They both looked around but there was no one to be found.

"This is ridiculous!" Lennie said annoyed.

"Very," Ed said, worried about Lennie.

**June 5th at the precinct—**

After Lennie left the pool hall, he walked to his car when someone shot an air gun right towards Lennie. He ducked and saw a hooded figure running fast as Lennie started to run but he wanted to find the casing for it as he called for back up. After back up came, they didn't find anyone and Lennie was really getting upset and worried.

**June 7****th****—**

Lennie was walking to a new crime scene when he heard a bullet zip past his ear; he ducked as did other officers who were near Lennie. A few officers ran over to Lennie, who began to get up while two other officers went after the hooded person but later lost the perpetrator.

"You okay detective?" the officer asked.

"Yeah, I am. But I'm really startin' to get mad now," Lennie said as he brushed himself off then walked over to the scene where Ed was.

"Hey, is everyone okay?" Ed asked as he didn't know where the shot came from but happened to see his partner walk up.

"Yeah. Someone is trying to scare me or something."

"Detectives, we think we found that bullet," an officer said as she took them over to a sign pole that had the bullet in there.

"How do we know that wasn't there earlier?" Lennie asked.

"Because I checked it a few minutes ago and there was no bullet," another officer replied who stayed at the scene so his partner could go get the detectives.

"If they are trying to scare me and don't want to get caught, there won't be prints on them but just make sure," Lennie said as he dug the bullet out and put it in an evidence bag.

A while later they got to the precinct to work on the new case while they checked out information on the deceased and his last calls. Anita walked in ten minutes after Lennie and Ed arrived; Lennie went to her office then he closed the door.

"Lieutenant, I want to call Janet Silver."

"No," she said as she sat down.

"C'mon Lieutenant, I think one of her friends is coming after me since I acted like the big bad wolf."

"I've given you enough leeway, Detective, don't abuse it," she told him sternly.

"Fine," Lennie said with a big sigh then folded his hands.

"Well, Lennie, I talked to Capt. Ross from 1PP and he says Mike is getting the same thing you are getting. Now since Ed isn't being harassed, maybe it has to do with some cases you guys had."

"I don't know Lieu. I mean how do the perps know where I live and Mike as well?"

"They could have followed you and Mike around," Anita said.

After Lennie walked back to his desk, he and Ed kept working. Lennie got a call from a reporter from the paper, which was the Ledger. The reporter wanted to talk to him about the Silver case, then Lennie left go meet her in the park.

"So will you be my anonymous source on the Silver case?" she asked him as they sat at the bench.

"Sure."

"So what is the latest?" the reporter asked.

Lennie gave her the facts of the case that he knew about then they talked about the trip and what Janet had said.

"So the trip to San Diego was made?" the reporter, Marcella Rohm asked.

"Yeah, we found out that the cousins who took care of Samantha had moved from elsewhere and it was suggested that the cousins were Samantha's parents. Then Janet arrived to San Diego after her sentence; she and Samantha had a tough time with bonding. Then a year and a half ago the cousins and Samantha were allegedly killed in a car accident."

"So, Janet came back to New York?" Marcella asked.

"Yes, I don't think her ex-husband knew she was out or even had left town."

"So the case is closed as far as Samantha's death, even though there is no body?" Marcella said as she wrote down her notes.

"The San Diego Police Department couldn't confirm it was Samantha or not."

An hour later Lennie went home as Marcela made up the report that was printed the next day.

**2pm June 9****th****-**

Lennie left to go get some late lunch as Ed continued to work. After Lennie finished lunch, he got a call of a homicide at an apartment building and arrived to see what he didn't expect.

"Oh no!" Lennie said as he looked at the body with a sad sigh and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

**Marcella Rohm belongs to me.**


	10. Final Death

The body of a woman lay in the living room with knife wounds and she had been beaten. The CSU team had worked on the scene for a few minutes before Lennie got to the apartment, but they had already gotten an ID of her.

"Is she Janet Silver?" Lennie asked.

"Yes, she is," one of the officers said, as Ed came in the room.

"Oh man," Ed said sadly.

"Yes. She had been beaten and the cause of death is unknown but it could be the knife wounds or the head trauma," the assistant ME said.

"Detective, it looks like things have been stolen and we also found this," one of the officers said as he brought out a paint gun, with some paint balls in a bucket.

"Bag that for prints. Do you think she would actually do this?" Lennie said then asked.

"I don't know Lennie. She didn't seem to be the going after you type, Ed said.

"I didn't think so either, and this feels like a set up."

Ed was surprised to hear what Lennie said but agreed with him, then they went back to the precinct. Later they found out there were no prints on the paint gun, but they weren't sure why she had it. Ed continued to work but Lennie thought about the paint gun as he stared off into oblivion.

"They found the receipt for the air gun, Lennie. Lennie?" Ed said as he noticed his partner was daydreaming.

He snapped his fingers as Van Buren walked up to the two detectives then Lennie snapped out of his daydream.

"What's the latest?" she asked as she looked at both of them quizzically, since Ed snapped his fingers.

"Huh?" Lennie said as he got out of his daydream.

"Well?" Anita asked.

"There were no prints from on the paint gun but there is a receipt for the air gun that has prints on it," Ed said.

"We have put the prints in the system to see who bought it and we'll chat with the person if we get a hit," Lennie said.

"Well, when you talk to them find out why," Anita said.

"Okay," Ed said then Anita walked over to another table where two other detectives sat down and she talked to them.

A few minutes after Anita went back to her office, Ana came in with the results of the prints and Lennie went to talk to Anita.

"Lieu, can I check out old case files that Mike and I had worked on?"

"Sure, I'll have Ana go with Ed."

"Thanks," he said as he walked out to the filing cabinets to look through old files to see who was harassing him and Mike.

After a few hours of searching, he called Capt. Ross to see if Mike was available to help look over the cases since Mike was also being persecuted. Cpt. Ross agreed and released Mike to help the next day.

Ed and Ana got a match on the prints on the receipt and she and Ed went to see the man, who was already at Rikers, while Lennie went into a conference room to look over cases where he and Mike made arrests and with people who hold a grudge.

Ana went to work on other things after she and Ed came back from Rikers; Ed made a surprise visit to Lennie in the conference room that night.

"I thought you had a date," Lennie said as he was surprised to see Ed walk in.

"I told her I had work to do," Ed said as he sat down and Lennie gave him some files that he hadn't looked through yet.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Are you making a list of those who are still in prison?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, I am making a list of those we arrested and those who are still in prison," Lennie said as he sighed.

After a few days of getting the names of those they arrested and interviewing family members, they hit a dead end.

**June 14****th**** 3pm—**

Lennie sat at his chair thinking about those who he and Mike had arrested; they had no hard feelings and they had forgotten what the detectives looked like. Since the air and paint gun were found in Janet's apartment, Lennie and Mike had no incidents. He walked into Anita's office after knocking, closed the door then sat down.

"Lieutenant, can I ask for your opinion on something as a mother?" Lennie asked as he folded his hands and Anita looked at him.

"Sure."

"Well, if you were in Janet Silver's shoes, would you lie about kid being dead?"

"I don't know but I probably would have. Why?" Anita responded then asked.

"Well, I have suspicions that maybe Samantha might be alive just because Mike and I haven't been getting attacked since the air and paint gun were found in Janet's home. What puzzles me is why she would want to come after us."

"That would make sense if it was concluded that she was killed. I don't know if any of Janet's friends would know if there was a woman with her and maybe you and Ed can talk to them. Lennie, NO Interrogation. Understand? if they don't want to talk, then fine, don't bring them here."

"Okay Lieu, no interrogations," he said.

"Good."

Lennie got up, opened the door, left the office, walked to his seat, and sat down as Ed looked up.

"Ed, do you have the list of friends of Janet you and Ana spoke to?"

"Yeah, why?" Ed asked as he looked through the small pile he had until he found the list.

"Can you call them for a follow up and ask them if they knew if Janet had someone with her or would visit her?"

"Sure, what are you thinking?" Ed asked.

"Maybe Samantha is alive since Mike and I haven't been harassed since we found those items and there is no way Janet would even think of doing that."

"Okay, I'll do that," Ed said as he picked up the phone and started calling some friends they had already talked to.

Lennie left the room for a few minutes, then when he came back he brought some files and had a new cup of coffee. He sat down as Ed had finished up his calls.

"Well?"

"They said they remember a blonde haired girl around Janet, they thought it was her daughter but she told them it was her cousin's daughter. They have some photos of a party from a few months back they can bring in," Ed said.

"What if we get the photo we have of Samantha as a 7 year old then have her aged enhanced with the technology we have."

"Not a bad idea, Lennie," Ed said as he looked in Samantha's file that had a photo of her as a 7 year old, then asked Ana to make an age enhanced photo which would take a few days.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Ed said.

A few minutes later Ed got a call from his girlfriend.

"So, are you going with your girl tonight?" Lennie asked.

"Yeah, we want to go see the popular play Three Penny Opera before it closes tonight. I heard a lot of great reviews on the main singer."

"Oh really?" Lennie asked with a smile, as he was happy to hear his partner wanted to see the play he was starring in.

A few hours later Lennie came home from the play very tired since it was the grand finale, and he wanted to get some sleep.

Even though Lennie got up a bit late the next morning, he made it to work as Ed started to pick up the phone when he walked in.

"Oh morning. I was going to call you. Lennie, the Lieu's in a meeting at 1pp and she asked me to help another precinct with undercover work tonight, so you're on your own, bud." Ed told him as Anita's office was locked and he wanted Lennie to know he wasn't available.

"Okay."

Later that day, Ed had left, and Lennie was doing some work when he got a call from a woman who wanted him to meet her at her house. He got a bad feeling about it; he looked at his watch and wrote a note to Van Buren where he would be. He left a few minutes later for the address he was given and rang the doorbell.

"Hi. Are you Lennie Briscoe?" a young woman asked him after she opened the door.

"Yes."

Lennie was allowed in then they walked into the living room; she sat on the couch and he sat on the chair.

"So what is your name?" Lennie asked.


	11. Endgame

"I am Samantha Silver but I used to be Samantha Taylor in San Diego," she said annoyed.

"Do you want to have a lawyer here?," he asked her as he took out his note pad to make notes.

"No, I don't want a lawyer here," she told him.

"So you were alive the whole time after the accident, huh?"

"Yes," she said then continued, "I want to show you my apartment."

She showed him her home as they ended up walking into the kitchen.

"This is a nice place, how did you get it?," he said.

"My mom bought it for me when my boyfriend lived with me. He and I have since broken up. Have you ever thought of getting a place like this?"

"No, not on my salary," he said with a smile as he sat down and she got them some drinks.

"Here," she said as she placed the water bottle in front of him and then she sat with her water bottle in front of her.

They opened up their sealed water bottles as they chatted.

"Did you finish school?"

"I finished in NY after the accident happened. It was in the summer so it was easy to transfer," she said.

"Did you know what was going on when you were shipped off to San Diego almost 10 years ago?"

"Not really. I thought my mom didn't want me," she told him.

"What did Adrianne and Paul tell you?" Lennie asked after he took a sip.

"Just that my mom was going to come soon but coming soon turned into what seemed like eternity and after a while I stopped asking. They told me that my mom didn't like my dad and that they didn't want me to be with him and this is my father!" she said annoyed.

"So do you remember if your father did anything wrong to you when you were 7 years old?" Lennie asked.

"No, I don't."

"Was there anything you couldn't do in San Diego?" Lennie asked.

"Yeah, lots. They didn't want me making friends or trying out for sports. I hated that and I didn't understand it when my mom came. Then it was like she tried to bond with me and I didn't understand why she wanted me now."

"Do you understand everything now?" Lennie asked as he checked his vibrating cell phone then sent a text message to Van Buren.

"I think so. But I think that my mom and dad were real jerks and I hate them!"

"What happened when you came back to New York?" he asked as he wrote some more notes.

"Well, my mom found a place to live and she works at Target but sometimes I think she got me the apartment to apologize for what she did to me but I never really connected with my mom. I've had some jobs even though I had a hard time adjusting to life since moving to San Diego and even after coming back to New York going to find my father."

"You did? How did that go?" Lennie raised his eyebrows then asked.

"He didn't recognize me but I told him who I was and he was happy to see me then we talked. He started talking bad about my mom. Classic, huh? Just like divorced parents. I asked him if he knew where I was and he said he knew that my mom had me sent away but never knew where to." She got up to get some Kleenex then sat back down and stifled some tears.

"What did your mom tell you when she arrived in San Diego?"

"She said that my dad abused me and that she had to go to jail since my dad had custody of me and that she refused to say where I was at. But I thought maybe my mom was crazy or something because I don't remember if my dad did hurt me or not," she told him.

"So when did you and your mom move back to New York?" Lennie asked.

"It was maybe a few days after the accident."

"Did your cousins or your mom hurt you when you were in San Diego and when your mom brought you back to New York?" Lennie asked.

"No they didn't but I felt like my mom might have been really mad at my dad because of the divorce or she was just a controlling bitch."

"When was the last time you saw your dad?" Lennie asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"I went to see him but his wife was at home and she let me in since my dad had gone to the store and was going to be right back from the store. So I killed her before my dad got back then after my dad came back a few hours later. I tripped the wife first then tied her down and bashed her skull. Then my dad came home and I did the same thing."

"So you are admitting, you killed Gary Silver and Meredith?" Lennie asked, as he felt a cold chill run down his arm. He didn't want to show a reaction so he could keep her talking.

"Yes, I killed Gary and Meredith."

"Did you ever see or meet Ramona Stark?" Lennie asked after she wrote down what she said on a piece of paper and she signed it.

"Yeah I did meet her when we came back to New York but I don't remember her when I was 7 years old. I did meet her one day and she told me the same things my mom told me and I got mad at her and beat her to death and put her in a dumpster."

"You admit to killing Ramona Stark?" Lennie asked as he gave her another piece of paper to write what she said and sign.

"Yes, I admit to killing Ramona Stark."

"Did you buy an air gun or paint gun?" Lennie asked hoping maybe she was the one who was harassing him and Mike.

"No. I had a friend buy it then he went to jail. I used it to scare you and Detective Logan."

"How did you find out I and Detective Logan were the ones who arrested your mom and Ramona Stark back in 1993?" Lennie asked.

"I looked you guys up as to where you guys worked then followed you. I left the guns in my mom's apartment as well as the receipt."

"Did you know that your mom had told us that you were dead?" Lennie asked.

"I didn't until I overheard her talking to a friend of hers who said I was her cousin's daughter. I asked her about it then I killed her because I didn't like what she said."

"You admit to killing Janet Silver?" Lennie asked.

"Yes, I hated her for what she did and she destroyed my life!"

"Did you have any friends help you in the murders?" Lennie asked.

"No, I did not. But I have a question?"

"Sure," Lennie said.

"Do you know where Ben Stone and Paul Robinette are? I wanted to make their lives a living hell."

"Paul is a lawyer now and I heard Ben was living in Europe," Lennie said.

"Oh."

Lennie felt she was lying about her friends not helping her but there was no evidence that showed a second person other than the receipt the friend had bought the guns. Lennie stood up then took out his handcuffs.

"Samantha Silver, you are under arrest for the murders of Gary Silver, Meredith Silver, Ramona Stark, and Janet Silver. You are also going to be charged with attempted assault of two New York City Detectives."

"Okay," Samantha said as she stood up and allowed Lennie to arrest her.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one, one will be provided to you. Do you understand those rights?" Lennie said as he took her away to his car.

After Lennie left booking he called Anita to give her the latest.

"Lieu, I've arrested Samantha Silver and she has been booked. She confessed to everything, including shooting paintballs and air guns at me and Mike. But I have suspicions as to her actually using the guns even since Ed got a security video that shows two men buying the guns and one of them we know is in jail for an unrelated crime."

"Where are you headed now?" she asked him.

"Going to the precinct to write my report then go home for the night. I will see you tomorrow then. Good night."

"Good Night, Lennie," Anita said as she and Lennie hung up.

**The next afternoon at 1pm—**

Lennie started to wonder about who was in the car that wasn't identified, and made the call to Sgt. Bradley as Ed had to go to court to testify for a different case.

"Hello Sgt., this is Detective Briscoe from New York who came to visit with my partner to check on the Silver case? Well, looks like Samantha Silver is alive and I just arrested her for the murders in New York. The body that was in the car, can you do a follow up as to more information on it and call me back? I want to know who that person is and if maybe the car was tampered with? So it is a Caucasian, female and is the same height and age as Samantha. Let me know if you have more information. Bye."

**A few hours later—**

Lennie picked up the ringing phone and it was Sgt. Bradley who told him they had been able to reconstruct the face and checked against the missing persons database. They found out there was a girl who had disappeared during the time of the accident and it was thought she had run away to Mexico with her college age boyfriend. Then Lennie found out the car's brakes were tampered with as the accident was really no accident. The missing girl and the Taylors were Samantha's three victims before her rampage in New York. Lennie hung up the phone and talked with Ed who had come back from testifying.

"Ed, looks like Samantha had killed a classmate then tampered with the brake line of the car since it crashed."

"Damn! What now?" Ed said then asked in shock.

"There really is no evidence, they can't prosecute her because there were no finger prints near the brake line or anything but they will keep checking for clues."

**A few short months later—**

Lennie walked in the precinct from the verdict of Samantha Silver; the lawyer asked for a quick trial. Lennie pulled up his seat and sat down as he slammed his hands on the table while Ed looked up from reading.

"What's wrong? Was she found not guilty?"

"She was found guilty for murder, on all four counts. She was found not guilty of attempted assault with the air gun and paint gun because her lawyer suggested it was someone else since there is video of the two men buying the merchandise," Lennie said.

"What?" Ed said in surprise as he shouted a bit loudly.

"Yeah! And one of the men you and Ana talked to in prison, who is on the tapes, was killed in prison so we wont' know who this friend was on that tape because of the hoodie on,"

"Oh man, so one of those guys is still out there," Ed said.

"Yeah," Lennie said in annoyance as he went back to work as Ed did the same.


End file.
